The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that bookshelves and bookcases are vertically arranged panels where books and other data are inserted and stored at multi-staged space thereof. Since most books are of similar sizes in height and depth, and are dimensioned to be substantially self-supporting, bookshelves have become quite standardized.
In many instances, books are often misaligned as they are constantly removed from the bookshelf to be read and then casually returned to their respective spots on the bookshelf. Generally, patrons of a library or any bookshelf do not take the time to properly align the books upon returning them. Also, reaching behind the books into the bookshelf can be difficult, especially for users with short arms or if the bookshelf is at a greater height.
There is another problem in that plural numbers of shelves are arranged in rows to have a plurality of books inserted thereinto, such that, unless there are special lighting systems to light the books, books or data cannot be properly distinguished or found because books are shaded by adjacent bookshelves.
Other proposals have involved aligning books or data on bookshelves. The problem with these gripping devices is that they do not allow for easy access behind the books to achieve optimal alignment. Even though the above cited alignment systems and methods meets some of the needs of the market, a book alignment device that has sufficient extension to engage a back side of books that are misaligned on a bookshelf and apply a transverse force against the back side of the books to align them on the bookshelf into a uniform row is still desired.